Heist
by Gater101
Summary: AU. He may be a con-man but John Sheppard doesn't like people touching what is his.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Heist

Summary: AU. He may be a con-man, but John doesn't like people touching what is his.

Characters: John, Teyla, Rodney, Ronon

Pairing: John/Teyla, implied John/Others and Teyla/Others

Rating. M – for the secks.

Notes: Chyti challenged me to do "an AU fic where the team are con men pulling an heist ala ocean eleven. I would love to see the guys cocky and confident and the gals sexy and dangerous." This is it.

He pushed her back against the wall, lips sucking at her pulse point, hands sliding the dress further up her thighs, over her butt pulling her towards his hardness. He was furious, possessive in his touches, in his kisses and he knew it turned her on. She'd been so fucking hot on the stage that he'd almost dragged her off and had his own wretched way with her so when she'd descended the stage and started dancing in _his _lap, he saw red and had to leave for fear of blowing the whole job.

To start with, she'd been just another piece of ass picked up in another sleazy joint on the strip. When he'd saw her again, took her out for dinner, Ronon had told him he was opening Pandora's Box. John had smirked, raised an eyebrow and walked away, tossing over his shoulder;

"A whole lot of sex in Pandora's Box then, huh?"

Ronon's warnings hadn't eased up over the past few months either. Until she'd shown what else was hidden inside Pandora's Box. She was, of course, the niece of the wife of the guy whose casino John and his team were going to rob. The estranged niece who wanted nothing more than to see the downfall of said uncle because he'd killed her father.

It helped that Uncle Joe employed some of the sleaziest security staff in the business.

It had been John's idea to have her dance for the head of security while he'd been on duty while the rest worked on the more than sophisticated system the sleaze ball had set up. John did _not _like the way the bastard had touched her or the way she seemed to enjoy it. He knew, deep down, that she had to make it believable and if gyrating on the guys' hard on was how to make it believable, she'd been all for it. John, on the other hand, hadn't been.

She gripped him through his silk trousers, bringing him back to the present and he opened his eyes and saw hers staring into his, dark and heavy and wanting. Her lips were plump from his kisses and he couldn't resist taking them in his again, biting at them with his wanting teeth. She groaned, tossed her head back and exposed her delicate neck to his ravishing mouth. His hands roamed her thighs again and higher still until he could feel her heat against his fingers.

He stilled and moved back, catching the wicked grin on her face and his erection twitched in anticipation. She raised an eyebrow and hooked her leg around his hip, swaying against his hard on. He dropped his head to the wall beside her as he worked on his belt. Belts – he thought as he fought with the buckle, were over-fucking-rated. Her fingers replaced his and he ducked his head, biting her nipples through the sheer material of her black dress, teasing the already piqued nipple. His hips jerked into her hands and he heard her laugh.

He pulled back and stared at her face and he felt her fingers still against him. He stared at her, feeling the fury rip through him again and he grabbed her hands from his waist and shoved them against the wall above her head, holding them there. She closed her eyes and parted her lips and John moaned lowly in the back of his throat.

"Did you enjoy dancing for him?" he demanded as he released one of her hands and dipped his fingers into her dress and pulled her breast free, his lips descending on her nipple, teasing, biting, tugging. Her moan resounded straight to his hardness and he ground into her hips. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes!" She moaned and he bit the soft flesh above her nipple and sucked hard, leaving a mark.

"Did you want him to fuck you?"

"I want you to fuck me," she retorted, jerking her hips into him, wrapping both legs around him, her heat seeping through his trousers and warming his already flaming erection.

"Did you want _him _to fuck you?"

"When you were watching?" He groaned, his fingers finding their way to his zipper, tugging it down and pulling himself free of his restraints. He rubbed his blunt head against her wet opening and she panted in anticipation, her eyes fluttering shut. "Yes..." She hissed and tried to impale herself on him.

"Yes _what_?" He ground out, his restraint waning as he felt her rock against him, her tiny hard nub brushing his sensitised head. He wanted to be inside of her, almost as much as he wanted her to say it.

"Yes I wanted him to fuck me!" He thrust into her sharply, revelling in the sound of his name on her lips, her teeth in his neck. He withdrew quickly, harshly and shoved her more forcefully against the wall. "I wanted you to watch as he fucked me, as he touched me where you touched those fucking whores."

Normally he'd freeze because he'd been sure she'd never find out about them but he was too far gone, too needy to be inside of her. He thrust upwards hard and she moved up the wall with him, moaning loudly, his name a chant. She was so fucking wet and he was so fucking hard and he wanted her. He wanted her so badly that he ached. Even inside of her, he wanted more, wanted to imprint himself so fully inside of her that she'd never want another man again.

His thrusts became erratic, his own moans and calls and cries mingling with hers in the service corridor outside the security room doors.

"Did that bas-" he trailed off when she cupped his balls, massaging them in her palm and he groaned, pistoning into her with only a fraction of the ferocity that was coursing through his veins. "Did Michael make you feel like this?" She shook her head but he needed to hear her say it, needed to hear it in her own words. "Say it; tell me I'm the only one who can make you feel like this."

"John!" She gasped, her walls fluttering around him as he flicked her clit with his finger but he stilled inside of her. He grabbed her face in his hand, turning her to face him. She knew what he wanted but was holding back. He bit her lip, her chin, her neck and she thrust into him as he twitched inside of her. "Only you can make... only you... make me come, John, please, make me come."

He gripped her hands in his, entwining their fingers and moved again, erratic, frenzied, pounding. He was so close and so was she. She panted in his neck, her name a whisper in her ear. He was so fucking close he just needed-

"Come on you two, you can finish this later; we've got work to do."

He didn't stop. He didn't even turn to look at the intruder. Instead he just ground out a quick "Fuck off, Rodney!" He didn't care if he left, he was not stopping this. He was so close. He thought she probably didn't even know Rodney had interrupted. He thrust once, twice and again before he felt her walls clamp down on him, almost painful as his name ripped from her throat. He wasn't far behind, her name a guttural groan into her neck.

Breathless, neither moved for some time and John was tempted to start again when his erection failed to disappear completely after a few minutes but he heard Rodney clear his throat behind them and he turned his head in the other man's direction, careful to keep Teyla covered with his body.

"What?" He demanded angrily, his eyes ablaze.

"Can we get back to work now?"

"Yes; now _fuck off_."

Rodney rolled his eyes and ducked back into the door he stood in front of. John turned back to Teyla to see her leaning her head against the wall behind her, her eyes closed, an easy smile spread across her lips.

"That was not one of my best ideas," he conceded as he held her face between his hands, his forehead resting against hers. She opened her eyes slowly, the question written there. "I don't like other people touching you."

She quirked an eyebrow but the smile remained.

"Nor I, you." He winced slightly but she shook her head, her kiss feather light against the corner of his lips. "Come, we must ready ourselves."

Reluctantly he pulled back but groaned when she eyed his crotch, her tongue teasing her lips. He tucked himself in quickly and ran a shaky hand through his hair, then hers to smooth out the kinks where he'd grabbed her. They stared at one another for another minute, their chests rising and falling in tandem until John cleared his throat and looked away.

She moved to pass him and he put his arm across her body, letting it linger as she continued to walk until he felt her fingers beneath his. He gripped them and turned his head in her direction, noticing her do the same. He took a breath, then another and met her eyes.

"You know it's you, right?" Her eyebrow dipped and he sighed, glancing away before meeting her eyes again. "It's you I come home to." When her eyes smiled, he knew she understood. He held her gaze for a moment longer, letting the smile skim the edges of his lips. "Tell Rodney I'll be there in a minute."

She didn't question, only nodded before walking away and ducking into the security room. He gave it a few moments then turned to the security camera above his head and smiled.

"I'll be home," he mouthed knowing she'd be watching him, knowing she'd understand.

He shifted, fixed his suit before stepping into the main corridor.

They had work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Heist, part 2.  
Summary: AU. He may be a con-man but John Sheppard doesn't like people touching what is his.  
Characters: John, Teyla, Elizabeth, Uncle Joe  
Pairing: John/Teyla, implied John/Others and Teyla/Others  
Rating. M – for the secks.  
Notes: Chyti challenged me to do "an AU fic where the team are con men pulling an heist ala ocean eleven. I would love to see the guys cocky and confident and the gals sexy and dangerous." This is it.

He waited at the bar, glass of whiskey in his hand, staring at the reflections on the mirrors opposite him. He saw her approach him, sidling up to the seat beside him before he even turned to her. He could see her neck was draped with a necklace that probably cost more than the hotel, the tiny studs in her ears more than John's car. The dress she had on looked like something he'd seen on the Balenciaga catwalk that morning. Her dark hair was curled at the ends, hanging loosely around her slender neck and despite just having had mind blowing sex with Teyla, he felt his body reacting to the sight of her.

"Elizabeth," he acknowledged her from behind his crystal tumbler, his eyes never leaving her reflection.

"John," she replied with a nod, meeting his eyes in the mirrors, a seductive smile tugging at her lips. "I saw you in the theatre earlier," she told him after she ordered a glass of Merlot, her dainty hand adorned with even more diamonds as she took both the bottle and the glass. John slid his eyes to hers, watching her from the corner of his eye as she poured and sipped, her lips wrapping around the rim of the glass. "She's quite the dancer, don't you think?"

John slid his eyes away again and took a sip of the burning amber liquid.

"Who?"

She laughed on a breath, her head turning in his direction, urging his to look at her. She pursed her lips into a pout and John felt something in his gut (and elsewhere) tighten at the dark look on her eyes.

"Joe's niece, of course." John narrowed his eyes slightly, trying not to show his interest in what she was saying. "I saw you watching her." John tried not to react as he sipped on his whiskey. "Perhaps we'll get her to dance for us." This time, he shifted as his trousers suddenly became a little tight around his groin. He chuckled. "Perhaps she could join in," she purred as her slender finger reached out and traced a lazy line down the back of his hand, capturing his finger between hers and smirking.

"And what makes you think she won't run off and tell your husband?"

"Maybe I want her to."

"He'd kill me."

"And we can't have that now, can we?" John smirked and shook his head, draining the last of his Laphroaig and placing the empty glass on the bronze bar top. "When this is over," she whispered as she ducked her head in a move that John was sure she practiced in her mirror, "we'll be together, won't we?"

He smiled and reached his hand out to touch her forearm but was saved from answering when her husband, Uncle Joe, stepped between them.

"And you must be John Sheppard," he said in a voice that let John know he was none too happy with the way he was about to touch his wife. John nodded and stuck his hand out for the older man to shake. There was a beat where Uncle Joe stared at the hand as though it were an alien entity before sliding his plump hand into it. "And I see you've already met my wife, Elizabeth."

John smiled and nodded, grasping her hand in his and raising it to his lips.

"I have already had that pleasure, Joe," John returned, his eyes gliding over her shoulder to where Teyla had wandered into the room in a short, clingy blue dress that sent shivers down his spine.

Joe followed his eyes and smiled, a laugh escaping his lips.

"My niece, Teyla. She's a dancer here."

John nodded, tearing his eyes away from her to look at the leer on Joe's face as he watched the tanned beauty move gracefully around the room, her lips lingering on cheeks and lips, hands holding arms and hands in greeting. He tried to shrug of the sudden insane jealousy.

"Yes, John saw her dance earlier today," Elizabeth said, her eyebrow rising on her forehead.

"Did you now?" John nodded. "And did you enjoy it?"

John smiled easily. "What's not to enjoy?" Joe laughed and clapped a hand onto the younger man's shoulder, grasping him tightly.

"You have good taste, my boy, good taste." He gripped him by the elbow and steered him to a quiet corner of the room and sat opposite him, two glasses of whiskey appearing on the table before they'd really sat down. "Perhaps later I can organise a private dance for you, huh?" John smiled but didn't respond. "But first, let us talk business..." John's smile widened. "So, you want to be my body guard, huh son?"

John settled back into the chair, and nodded.

"Why yes sir, I do."

An hour or so – and a few more whiskey's – later, they'd finished their business talk and Elizabeth had been called over. Job done, John had allowed himself to relax, removing his suit jacket and loosening his tie and indulge in a few whiskey's more than he normally would. Joe was red cheeked and appeared cheerful but he leered at the scantily clad women whenever they came near. John was not oblivious to what the older man was trying, seeing as most of the scantily clad women clung over John who, although he appreciated the gestures and let the girls know, had not let Joe out of his sight.

He knew a test when he saw it.

And he would not blow the job on some classed up whore under Joe Wright's thumb.

"The bar is quieting down now, isn't it?" Elizabeth remarked as she looked around and John did the same, noting the time on the ornate clock behind the bar.

"We have a show on tonight, sold out." John smiled at Joe when he said this, knowing it was a boast. "Teyla's supposed to be the main act... she's not due on for another hour or so, though... how about that dance, huh?"

"I thought we agreed on a private dance, sir?" John retorted playfully, the smirk failing to flee his face.

Joe straightened and shifted, drawing Elizabeth closer to him on the couch, tucking her against his side.

"It is private... just the three of us here..."

John quirked an eyebrow and shifted. Hadn't he wanted Teyla to dance for him not so very long ago? He knew, though, that he'd not be able to let it stop at just a dance.

Moments later, Teyla was there in front of him, her blue dress replaced with a white fringed number that barely covered anything. Her eyes were covered with a diamante mask, her dark eyes highlighted against the startling brightness of the mask. Her breasts were barely contained within the dress and John felt himself harden as she loomed over him, swaying gently to the piano music in the background. He watched as she bit her lip and touched his jaw with a delicate finger before pivoting from him and swaying her hips, hands above her head.

He almost forgot Elizabeth and Joe were there and that Rodney and Ronon would no doubt be watching on the security cameras.

He watched as she shimmied to the music, dancing for both him and whoever else may be left in the room but when she turned to him and urged him forward in his seat, he knew that she was now dancing for him. She lowered herself over his thighs and swayed her hips, her breasts moving with the movement and he fought so very hard not to reach out and touch her, to pull her head into a searing kiss that he knew they both wanted.

He could feel her heat through his trousers.

There was a noise on the other side of her, a gruff voice but John paid it little mind. She rose again, sashaying to the slow beat, gyrating into the air and John was pretty sure his excitement was ill contained.

"It seems, Sheppard, your dance will be more private than we'd hoped. I am required elsewhere, and Elizabeth has a ticket for the show." John looked past Teyla and saw the two of them rise, Elizabeth murmuring something into Joe's ear. Joe smiled and cast a glance in John's direction. He tried to concentrate on him as Teyla thrust her almost bared butt into his line of vision.

"The bar is now closed," Joe told him with a smirk. "You'll have the place to yourselves."

John wasn't about to turn down such an offer and when he saw Elizabeth's heated stare, he knew exactly what she'd planned. John didn't care. Joe and Elizabeth might think Teyla (and John, for that matter) a whore but John knew the difference. Those two didn't know that John and Teyla _knew _one another.

And Teyla didn't really care what her Uncle Joe thought about her, John knew.

When the door clunked shut at the other end of the room, John reached out to her, holding onto her hips and guided her to him, staring up into her dark eyes. She towered over him in her silver stiletto heels, her lips curving into a luscious smile that John wanted to swipe from her face. She lowered herself onto his lap, her arms rising to wind around his neck, the smile slowly dissipating as his hands wound their way to her butt, grasping her, urging her forward to his hardness.

"Jo..." she murmured and closed her eyes but John raised his fingers to her lips quieting her with a shake of the head. She opened her eyes and smiled, before opening her mouth and sucking on his two fingers. He groaned. "You want this?"

"Fucking hell, yes..." He moaned and his hips jerked involuntarily and she gasped, grinding down onto his erection. He hissed as she groped him through his trousers, tossing his head back onto the leather sofa, wishing his clothes away. She toyed with him gently through his silk trousers and it was both too much and not enough and he yanked her hand away, quickly un-zipping his trousers. She smirked and he paused, looking up at her. "Do _you _want this?"

She met his eyes and he wanted to push the mask away but he found that it turned him on that much more. His hands flitted up her back to her neck, cradling her face in his hands for a moment before he gently tugged her down, meeting her lips with a gentleness that surprised them both. They didn't do gentle. His hand wound into her hair and he gasped when she shifted in his lap, her moist heat warming him even more. He groaned when her hands worked on his zipper, her lips not leaving his as she rose to aide in tugging his trousers and boxers down.

She turned was so fucking hot, he realised when she pulled back and he opened his eyes, staring up at her as she watched him, eyed him with those delicious chocolate eyes, her lips teasing her lips and his desire at the same time. He shifted, barely refraining from whimpering at her lack of touch and he could see her smirk, knew how much she was enjoying playing him. Her hand drifted up her torso and he followed it with his eyes until she cupped both her breasts in her hand and he groaned, biting his lip in an attempt to stop the growl that was lingering in his throat. Her hand dipped beneath the material of her dress and she plucked at her nipple, the dark skin puckering under John's watchful eye. He closed his eyes and licked his lips, imagining just what he wanted to do to her. His cock twitched when he felt her hard nub at his lips and he grasped onto it with his teeth, his tongue flicking across it with fervour. He heard her moan and when he opened his eyes her head was tossed back, her curled hair bobbing up and down over her other breast. He reached up and kneaded the lonely mound, eliciting another loud moan from her as she drawled out his name.

"Fuck me, Teyla..." He commanded around her nipple, his voice trailing off when she impaled herself on him, hard and steady. They both groaned loudly and she dropped her head onto his shoulder, using the back of the couch as leverage as she moved up and down his cock, her wetness sheathing him. He bucked into her graceful rhythm, helping her with hands on her hips, murmuring in her ear.

She nipped at his skin, his ear lobe, licked at the skin of his throat as her hands wrapped around his hair, tugging him to her as he latched onto her nipple again, his fingers descending her body and flicking at her clit. She jerked harshly, her body thrashing against his and he was so very, very close. She bucked against him, his name tearing from her lips as he tugged at her hair, pulling her entire body closer to his, deeper and warmer. He met her thrust for thrust, crushing her body to his and with one last flick of her clit she tumbled over the edge with a harsh cry, pulling him with her as her walls milked his every drop, her name echoing in the silent room.

She sagged against his body, her lips connecting gently with his neck, her lashes tickling his shoulder as she blinked, her breath warming his already heated skin. He held her close, eyes closed, his own lips teasing her sweaty skin. She pulled back slightly, shifting in his arms, his name a sigh from her lips.

He opened his eyes and looked past her shoulder, meeting a pair of blue eyes, heavy lidded with jealous desire. He smirked in her direction and winked before Elizabeth slid out of the door.

He tugged Teyla away from him and she looked down on him with a sleepy gaze, her hair rumpled and lips plump. He wanted to take her right there and then, once more with slow languorous thrusts, now that it was just the two of them. But he didn't. Instead, he helped her stand, tucked himself back into his trousers before helping fix her costume.

As he adjusted the mask over her eyes she looked up at him, still head and shoulders smaller than him even in her heels, and he smiled gently down at her, tucking stray strands of hair behind her ear. They stared at one another in silence for a few moments, and John felt something foreign in his chest. He pushed it aside as he cradled her face in his hands, before lowering his head to hers and stealing her lips for a slow, gentle kiss. His hand dropped from her face, to her neck, idling down the side of her body to come to rest on her hip. He drew her gently closer to him, sighing in her mouth when she played with the fine hairs at the back of the neck.

Reluctantly, he pulled back drawing his body away from hers and smiled down at her gentle pout.

"You better get to work," he murmured even as he drew her body against his again, dropping his forehead onto hers.

"So should you," she murmured back as she tiptoed to reach his lips. He laughed gently and kissed her lips chastely. "Elizabeth will be waiting," she said with a smirk and he felt it like a kick in the stomach. He couldn't explain that.

"So will Michael."

She conceded with a bow but did not move. They kissed once more, laughing slightly and she eventually pushed him away before trotting out of the door. He watched until she disappeared out of the door, until he was sure she was in her dressing room at the other side of the hotel. He shook his head, trying to dislodge the unfamiliar feeling in his chest. It stayed and he groaned.

"Damn it," he muttered into the dimness.

He so didn't need _that_.

He waited a few more minutes, pouring himself a drink which he downed in one gulp before shrugging on his jacket and making his way to the elevators, trying to dislodge the urge to follow in Teyla's footsteps and take her again, wherever she was. He lifted his hand to his face to scrub at it but stopped when he smelled her on his skin. It couldn't be possible that he was horny for her again already.

As he stepped out onto Elizabeth's floor, he shook himself.

There was work to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Heist, part 3  
Summary: John Sheppard may be a con-man but he doesn't like people touching what is his.  
Characters: John, Elizabeth, Teyla, Rodney & Ronon  
Pairing: Sheppard/Weir, Sheppard/Teyla, Sheppard/Teyla/Weir  
Rating: NC-17  
**WARNINGS:** This is pure unadulterated PORN. It is a threesome story with Sheppard/Weir at the start.  
Notes: For Camy's birthday but I don't know that she'll like it. But this is a set up to the next round of sex.

John watched Elizabeth as she dozed lightly on the bed, her hair fanned out around her head like a dark halo and John smiled. She was a beautiful woman and lying in the bed, rumpled and tousled from sex, she was very appealing to his insatiable hunger. He shifted slightly in the arm chair as his body responded to the memory of her bobbing up and down above him, head tossed back in ecstasy. He licked his lips as he eyed his growing erection and fought the urge to wake her up by sliding into her; there was no time for that.

Later. And with Teyla.

He glanced at his watch and flicked his gaze to the camera hidden in the frame of the large copy of some Da Vinci work John knew he should know and willed the service phone to ring.

The plan was risky, never mind if it was carried out even a minute past schedule; the casino was run like clockwork and John's plan had to follow suit. He checked the time again on his Tag Heur watch and figured he'd best get dressed.

As he pulled his shirt up his arms Elizabeth stirred on the bed and smiled lazily up at him as she stretched her arms above her head.

"You look so sexy like that," she murmured as she crawled to the edge of the bed and tugged him by his hips to the bed. He felt his already hard erection twitch as her breath swam over the lowest point of his abdomen.

"Like what?" He asked as his hands fell to her curled hair, guiding her as her lips descended his torso in a fiery trail.

"In boxers and a shirt." She slid her hand into his boxers and John closed his eyes and groaned as she stroked his hard cock. "Or just a shirt," she murmured as she slid his boxers down his legs. He hissed as her tongue flicked over him and he thrust his hips gently as she lowered her mouth over him.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned, holding her head lightly, trying to reign in the urge to fuck her mouth. Behind him, he heard the incessant ringing of his mobile phone and he wished for once the guys would fuck off and leave him alone. The phone kept ringing. Reluctantly – and against Elizabeth's protests – he pulled back from her and reached for his phone. "Sheppard," he barked into the receiver, knowing Rodney's tone would be no less gentle.

"It's time."

John groaned when he felt her lips close over his cock again and he thrust up into her as he listened to Rodney. She urged him to the chair with her hands and he went willingly, folding into the armchair he'd only minutes before vacated. She sucked him for a few more moments as Rodney continued badgering Sheppard down the phone, pausing only when John groaned as Elizabeth sunk down onto his hard cock.

"You're fucking her right now, aren't you?"

"Yes," John growled as he thrust up into her welcoming wetness, making her moan with pleasure, thrusting her breasts into his face, guiding his mouth to her nipple. He bit down and she screeched lightly, undulating fiercely against him and he met her moans with his own.

"We don't have time for this!" John grunted in response and Rodney sighed. "Make it quick."

He dropped the phone as he stood, pushing her roughly off his body, even as his fingers found her nipples. She pouted but he backed her up against the arm of the sofa, spinning her so his cock slid against her buttocks. He used his hands to bend her over, letting her moans of pleasure at his roughness ripple through him. He urged her legs further apart with his knees and she spread open before him, gripping his cock in her hand trying to guide him to her core. He slid into her easily, quickly and they both moaned at the feel of him inside of her. He wasted not a moment as he drew back, pounding into her over and over and over again, revelling in her squeals of pleasure.

"Oh!" John froze at the sound but did not turn. He could feel his cock relax slightly, even as Elizabeth's wall continued to fluctuate around him. "I will go."

Elizabeth looked over to the door, her appearance wild and shook her head, thrusting unconsciously back against John's cock.

"You can stay," she told Teyla, her voice rough with arousal. "If you want." John felt his cock twitch and harden and he cast a fleeting nod in the direction of the door. Teyla stepped in and slid the door shut behind her, her eyes never leaving John's. His hips flexed involuntarily at the sight of the hunger in her eyes and he snarled, digging his fingers into Elizabeth's hips. "Sit, watch," Elizabeth commanded when Teyla didn't move.

John thrust wildly into her, once, twice and Elizabeth moaned. John glanced over to Teyla and saw her eyes riveted to where John's cock was firmly imbedded in Elizabeth, her fingers stroking over her centre in a move he was sure she was unconscious of. His cock tightened at that.

"Can..." Teyla's voice faltered and John looked over to her, wishing suddenly that she had not seen this. "Can I join in?"

John groaned loudly in response and Elizabeth nodded. As Teyla walked over to them, shedding layers as she moved, John couldn't take his eyes from her. When she touched him, urging his cock from inside of Elizabeth, he smiled down at her gently. She dropped to her knees before him, licking the length of his cock, groaning at the taste of another woman there, John's knees gave way and he almost joined her on the floor.

As the two women ushered him to the bed, Teyla straddling his cock, Elizabeth straddling his face, he cast a fleeting thought to Rodney, to Ronon, to the hidden camera in the frame.

They'd have to wait another hour.


End file.
